The Reality of Life
by Kai'ravi-Nee
Summary: Normalcy is unachievable. The journey of self-realization is a long a perilous one and in the end, most of us fail to reach it. Follow the life of Vanya Kraus as she discovers the various realities of life and imperfections of perfection. [An eventual Cloud x OC ]
1. Prologue

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Vakker here. ~ ^-^ I foresee this story being long and loosely following the events of Compilation of FFVII. However, I do intend to highlight the more prominent and significant parts through the eyes of my original character, Vanya Kraus. Viewer discretion is advised for there will be mature themes discussed throughout the story.

Other than that, I do hope you enjoy this story and a greatly encourage you to critique my work as you go and ask questions if need be!

FF7 Timeline - wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII/Timeline

* * *

Prologue - Year 1999

"Tsk, look at these incompetent idiots. They look like mindless dogs chasing their own tails."

In the outermost reaches of the top plate of Midgar's Sector 7, a small yet agile figure would absent-mindedly keep tabs on the armed Shin-Ra grunts searching profusely for her whereabouts. However little did these grunts know that this elusive figure lay calmly stretched upon the cement roof of a large building without a care in the world. Instead, from where she lay, she found entertainment with each passing cohort of Shin-Ra grunts. Had these grunts looked up for just a mere second, they would find their target blatantly staring back with a look of a amusement present on her visage.

"To think mere grunts would have a shot in finding me, hmph! I'm insulted." She purred softly to herself, flashing a cocky smile as she watched a familiar cohort of infantrymen run past her location for what seemed to be the third time. "This is just humiliating."

Vanya Kraus, a most infamous figure in the slums, had a rather prominent reputation of getting into Shin-Ra's business. Although, despite the many entanglements she had with Shin-Ra and their grunts, she had always escaped triumphantly. However, unbeknownst to her, her ongoing streak of elusiveness would be utterly crushed as the sound of a chopper's engine would alert her. Seeing the insignia on the side of helicopter along with a short glimpse of the pilot's uniform, she immediately recognized the austerity of the incoming situation.

"You sure done yourself in, Vanya. What a predicament I have found myself in..."

They have sent the Turks, or in other words, the guys who get shit done when in comparison to the normal Shin-Ra grunts. They were a ruthless, and more importantly, proficient in what they do. /They're really serious about catching me this time…\\\ However, Vanya was adamant about not going down without a fight. Standing up from her previous resting position accompanied by a low grunt of vexation, she dusted her torn and dusty clothes in preparation to jump. With a large leap from the top of the building to the ground - rolling to ease the impact of the fall - Vanya wasted no time in making a quick escape.

"There she is!"

"Alert the other groups: the target is heading north towards Group 2."

"Yes, sir."

If it were the regular ground chase between her and the grunts, avoiding and receding into the shadows would be most effective as it always did. However, due to the new addition in this chase, hiding would be rather futile in this situation. Thus, Vanya had only one other option: fight. Within her mind, Vanya had the entire Sector 7 mapped within her head. For the many years she had successfully eluded the grunts, it gave her the ability to precisely pinpoint her location through various landmarks that she had passed. Thus, in about 300 feet, there would be a skinny alleyway that would allow herself to fight on more even ground against the grunts while avoiding aerial assistance.

"Never thought we'd back you into a corner, girly." The sound of guns loading and being ready to be fired caught the attention of Vanya.

"After three years of failing to capture you, I finally see my redemption."

"Tsk, three years and you are still a 3rd class soldier. Not much progress going on there, don't you think?" Vanya released a sarcastic retort, which had greatly angered the infantryman before her. With the chopper attempting to get as close as possible, the rotor blades had caused strong zephyrs that made her raven-hued pelage uncontrollably whip around. Time was beginning to wear thin and Vanya knew she had to escape before more trouble would ensue. Squating close to the ground, Vanya leapt into the air, backflipping in the process and landing behind the angry grunt. With all the power she could muster within her left leg, she gave the angry grunt a erratic push from behind before whipping out her dagger with unrelenting speed. At close range, gunman were at a higher disadvantage and more susceptible to becoming disorganized. /If I remain at close range, I'll be able to have a fighting chance.\\\

Although no expert, Vanya had decent skills when it came to weaponry - specifically with daggers and swords. Vanya sought no need to improve her skills for she only needed to be good enough to hold her own against an assailant. Though their sheer numbers would only prove to be cumbersome. She had only hoped her adroitness and intellect would allow her to prevail.

The process was grueling and perilous and she did not come out unscathed. It was minor, however, her body was decorated with various cuts and bruises while her hair was a tousled mess. As the seconds would pass, another fresh cohort of grunts would appear. Although she would not vocalize it, she was being utterly overwhelmed by their numbers. However, she made a promise to her elder brother that she would return. It would be his physical state that would give her the strength and desire to continue. But, how long before her legs would falter beneath her weight?

"Heh, 'ya really put up a good show for a babe like 'ya."

The fighting stopped and through the small sea of infantryman prepared to fire, an unfamiliar face would appear. Upon first inspection, his wild red pelage - which resembled that of a lion's mane - would jump out to her first. He had a very disheveled appearance; it was more disheveled than her own appearance and she was living in the slums. Her eyes would linger for just a bit longer, seeing that his weapon of choice - a rod - would be grasped by his right hand and rested on his shoulder. Vanya would watch his every move like a hawk, her pink eyes completely fixated on him.

"Like what 'ya see?" He extended both of his arms to the side as if to show off his body and all his glory.

His tone of voice was cocky but what he said was enough to pull Vanya from the inner reaches of her mind. A light pink hue dusted her cheeks and the tips of her ears at his comment causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry baby, but you were just staring a little too intently. Just had to ask."

…

"Ah, so yer the silent type, aye?" Vanya remained silent, not daring to speak. "Not my type. I prefer the babes that are loud in bed but, hey, gotta try something new once in awhile, amiright?"

Whatever shred of decency and composure Vanya had left completely melted away at the redhead's audacity. Lunging at the redhead and whipping her dagger wildly at his face was futile for it was effortlessly blocked by the rod in his hand. Applying force, he was able to send Vanya away and skidding across the soiled ground.

"Woah there, relax! Did I trigger something in 'ya?"

"...shut up."

It was as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head for his visage held an expression of realization. "Oh, I get it! Yer a virgin! Or even worse…" He paused for a second, crouching by her damaged figure. "Ya never been noticed by anyone of the opposite gender." He whispered into her ear causing her eyes to widen in embarrassment. Not only was she severly out of breath and her clothes torn and dirty, but her pride was being stepped on by this cocky redhead.

"Fuck you…" Vanya hissed back, her aura darkening as she matched the redhead's taunting gaze.

There was a sudden change in temperament from the Turk for he seethed and pressed a dirty boot against Vanya's head, squishing her head between the pavement and the sole of his boot. The ongoing streak of cleverly avoiding Shin-Ra that she had firmly established was finally dettered by the Turk hovering above her. At this point, her heart would begin to palpitate uncontrollably as the sense of anxiety and fear would wash over her. However, it was not herself that she feared for, but her elder brother. If she was unable to escape the grasps of Shin-Ra, who would care for him in her absence? Trapped within her own subconsciousness, Vanya failed to notice the presence of a familiar face. Feeling her wrists being bound behind her back and the weight of the boot being lifted from her head, Vanya was aggressively situated back on her rump. Coming back into reality, her pink eyes would meet stern blue eyes.

"President Shin-Ra." She breathed out, a low growl emitting from her lips as he closed in her.

"It pleases me to know you still have a sense of respect for me, Vanya Kraus." The way he spoke her name was like poison to her ears.

"You have escaped my grasps for so long that I simply had to call in my…'experts'." He gestured at the redhead still holding onto her forearm tightly.

"Release her, Reno."

"Righto, boss man."

/Reno...I'll remember this.\\\ It was at this very moment that an undying grudge would fester within Vanya's heart towards this redhead.

"If I die today I'll make sure I haunt your ass first." Vanya threatened, eyes locking with his own pair of blue eyes.

"Sure, whatever babe." Was all he said as he receded into the shadows. Quickly, another voice would gather her full attention.

"I have no intentions of ending your life, Vanya. If that were the case," he paused, glowering at her beaten form, "we would not be having this conversation now." Vanya swallowed, finally realizing she had been playing with the wrong crew for far too long. However, she would not allow his threats and domineering presence sway her so easily. 

"Then why?"

"Simple, of course. I want to you to join Shin-Ra and become part of SOLDIER."

Vanya was speechless at first, staring at the President as if had two heads and was speaking some unintelligible foreign language. This man and his company was filled with all sorts of mysteries; mysteries that have put her brother in the state that he is in now. At the sudden realization of that, Vanya turned sour once more.

"Over my dead body, you fat fuck. If you think I'd willingly submit to you and your cause, you're fucking delusional."

"It's because of you that my brother is suffering."

Vanya's words were rather colorful, ranging on a various spectrum of vulgarity, in which all of it were directed at the approaching blond. A sudden rush of pain filled her body as the side of her her head was smack with the end of an infantryman's gun.

"Oh my, such colorful words for such a dingy bitch."

What had she done specifically to capture the eyes of Shin-Ra's most esteemed President? That she did not know, however, it would be something to work towards finding in the near future. Cursing under her breath, Vanya simply chose to remain silent in the midst of tension.

"But without a job, how would you pay for your brother's medical expenses?"

There it was, he hit a sore spot. The mention of her brother had caused Vanya to grow soft suddenly, which was exactly what President Shin-Ra wanted. To manipulate a strong heart, one had to find their weakness and bend them to their will. That is exactly what the president was doing and Vanya was aware of it. However, she could not help but fall for it.

"Work for me, Vanya, and your brother will get the medical treatment he needs. Dedicate yourself to me, and you will finally be able to live that life of normalcy you so dreamed of. All of that in return for your services, of course." He whispered into her ear, taking her dagger and freeing the ropes that bound her wrists together before tossing it back down in front of her. Just like that, he had freed her without thinking of the possibilities that could occur to him right now. If she had wanted to do, she could have had the dagger pressed up to his neck and used him as a hostage to flee. However, why did she feel so hesitant about going down that path?

Vanya was well aware of the process of becoming a SOLDIER. The mako injection was nothing to take so casually for many had failed the test. If she were to accept this offer, she would have to undergo this test and take part in the risk of future repercussions. However, her elder brother would finally be able to live a comfortable life without having to suffer. He would be able to walk and if he were able to walk, he would be able to find a girl of his dreams and marry her. Vanya, on the other hand, would be able to quit her job as a SOLDIER and live a life of normalcy alongside him. It seemed all too perfect but Vanya ravenously desired nothing but that perfection and normalcy. Reaching for her dagger and quickly pivoting away from her to-be boss - shoving the grunts out of her way - she finally spoke.

"Tsk, fine. You have my full cooperation." Her voice bore a melancholy tone at first. "But I swear, if you dare lay a hand on Jericho…" Her voice became more audible and tense as she progressed with her sentence. "I will raise hell in order to take your head from where it's perched." She pointed her dagger at his head that was perched on his shoulders. The menacing look of austerity present within her eyes was enough to make the president gulp and touch his neck. It was obvious by the look of this 15-year-old's eyes that she had seen and witnessed many things in her life. He was not going to take his chances.

"Don't go making petty threats, Vanya." He burlesqued, attempting to portray his sense of power over her. Although it was quite tempting to lash out at him for mocking her, Vanya had to regain composure before she had done anything she had regretted. She had practically sold her soul to the devil, and now, she was in no position to defy him. Not when her brother's life was at stake.

"It's not a 'petty threat', but a promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As promised, Vanya stood cumbersomely at the entrance of the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. It was completely unfathomable to perceive the reason as to why one would work for a entity one had so loathed. However, in the act of desperation to salvage her brother from the invisible chains that bound his physical and mental state, Vanya relinquished that 'freedom' she rightfully had to a ruthless company. Hesitantly, she stepped in and immediately regretted so. She sticked out like a sore thumb in the presence of more refined characters. Upon further inspection of the crowd that dedicated their hours and effort to Shin-Ra Co., they were all very well-kept. Any sight of imperfection did not go unnoticed, for the attention was now placed on her. There she stood, in the midst of it, with battered and dirty clothes. She had worn the same clothes all day everyday, only replacing it when she had the time and money to do so. Thus, the clothes that she done battle in yesterday was the same that she wore coming into her new job. Grabbing her right arm with her left hand - softly stroking it for a sense of comfort - Vanya attempted to make it to the front desk where she was greeted with repulsive expressions and prejudice stares.

"Not so tough now, aren't ya, babe?"

A familiar voice pulled her from her alienated state and had caused her facial features to tense and contort in disgust. /Reno…\\\ That name left a bad taste in her mouth. Shifting her body to give the redhead her attention, she gave him a low snort in response, yet said nothing. For some reason, she could not help but feel inferior to the redhead. Perhaps it was the scenary or environment that gave her a slight change of demeanor.

"What are you doing here…?" The expression on her face screamed with discomfort as she shifted her eyes to the ground. The redhead before her, in this territory, was clearly superior above her mere and insignificant stature. Despite her weak appearance, the redhead could hear the acrimonious tone she breathed out. Already, it was clear to Reno that this young girl before him was merely all bark and no bite. Skillful as she was, she posed no immediate threat to anyone when backed into the corner.

"I work here, duh." He emphasized the last part, which made her sound stupid.

"As if I haven't noticed already...That wasn't what I meant. What are you doing here?" Vanya corrected herself, specifically emphasizing 'here' in hopes that Reno would at least understand.

"Yeah yeah, I know what cha mean babe. Just teasing." He softly purred, sending the slum-dweller before him a small wink before beckoning her to follow with a small movement of his hand. With her left hand still grasping her right arm, more tightly now than ever, she followed after the redhead who led her up the stairs and into the elevator - possibly to her next destination.

"So a, hey babe?"

"Stop calling me 'babe'."

"Righto, got it, babe. Forgot. Ya never been acknowledged by a man before. Much less from a goregeous brute like me."

A tick mark prominently formed on Vanya's forehead, visibly showing her irritation with the Turk beside her. "Tsk, can't this elevator ride go any faster!" The ravenette complained profusely, kicking the steel wall of the elevator, which only entertained the redhead beside her even more. The tension between the two was suffocating, especially to Vanya who just wanted to get things over with quickly. On the other hand, a certain redhead would be enjoying every passing second of verbally torturing this pure little soul. With a loud ding, the elevator had finally signified their arrival.

"Finally…" Vanya grumbled, quickly exiting the elevator before Reno had a chance to act. Once more, she was greeted with prejudice stares. They were all judging her, observing her, and taking note of her appearance. She was now in a different territory and now held no status or power over anyone here; not even herself.

After a few more minutes of walking accompanied by Reno's attempts of flirting and lack of attention to the situation at hand, he had finally brought her to the Science Department's head: Professor Hojo. She had heard various rumors about the scientist before and none of them were the least bit positive.

"Alrighty, good luck in there, lil lady." Feeling a large hand on her back and a gentle force that pushed her forward, the 'lil lady' was shoved inside without a chance to refuse. Her mind told her to turn around and run but her heart did not succumb to that feeling of helplessness.

"Vanya Kraus?"

"Yeah, that's me." Vanya spoke with a monochromatic tone as she shuffled towards the infamous figure, Professor Hojo.

"I'm Professor Hojo. I-"

"I'm aware." The slum-dweller was rather curt with words, however, not purposefully of course. She had simply been accustomed to that way of speaking. It could have been because of where she had been brought or even due to the lack of respect she generally had for anyone with no relation to her. And, by the look of it, the professor was clearly not too impressed with her.

"...I will be giving you the mako injection. But be cautious, your injection will be a little...different than the norm, so to say." There was a subtle sly smile that did not go unnoticed by Vanya.

"Different?" She did not know what to worry about more: the modified mako injection or the sly smile that was sent her way. Either way, she knew she was screwed one way or the other. Perhaps she could possibly sue the company to make the money necessary for her brother's medical expenses from the failed test? The idea seemed all to perfect for her mind to even perceive and it was enough to cause a slight chuckle to escape her lips. The chances of this test backfiring on her was a possibility but President Shin-Ra allowing such a thing to happen greatly factored. He desired her allegiance - for a reason she knew not of - and would not accept failure in this upcoming procedure.

"You being the first ever female SOLDIER, if you do make it obviously, cannot handle the original mako injection created for all male SOLDIERs due to the differences in chemical make-up in the female physiology. We have calculated the concentration of your injection, based on your height and weight, in order to give you the maximum amount of concentration that your body can endure."

"Wait, how did you find out my height and weight?"

"That's classified information."

"That sounds a lot like child predation."

"What was that?"

"ThAt'S cLaSsiFiEd InFoRmAtIoN." Vanya blatantly mocked the adult in a childish manner.

"It's hard to visualize what exactly the President sees in you." Lies were painful to hear, however, it was the truth that always hurt even more. Vanya realized this and simply shut her mouth. It was possibly one of the smartest decisions she had made in the past 24 hours. She did not know whether or not to be feel conflicted or proud of herself at that very moment for it was an indirect insult to her personality. But, his words made her realize she was unique in someway and held some sort of purpose. For a split second, she had felt wanted. It was not vocally established, however, everyone had a desire to feel wanted, whether or not they verbally or emotionally expressed it.

"Seat yourself on the table over there and lay back for me."

"You better keep your disgusting hands to yourself." She grumbled, reluctantly perching herself on the nearest table before sprawling out on her back. Professor Hojo remained silent for he had quickly learned it was futile to talk back. Instead, he simply responded by inserting a small needle into her arm without warning. Infuriated, Vanya could only glower at the man for it was time to receive the injection.

"Close your eyes and relax. It's going to hurt."

"How much?"

"Only a lot."

"Oh, great…"

With the insertion of the needle into the area of her cubital fossa, Vanya felt the sudden rush of the liquid concentration directly entering her bloodstream, dispersing itself into her system. The feeling, at first, was refreshing. It had both physically and psychologically felt as if the lifestream was entering her very being and it was simply too overwhelming for Vanya herself to perceive. There was a sense of euphoria clogging all five of her senses at that very moment which made her feel vulnerable and susceptible to reality's uncertainty. In the moment that she had so ravenously desired more, things took a very wrong turn. There was a withdrawal-like feeling as her body began to reject the concentration forced into her system. The injection had suddenly felt impure, as if it was contaminated by some unknown and foreign entity and left to expire. It was constricting her airways, suffocating her, and depriving her of life's necessity: oxygen.

She simply could not allow her body to reject the injection. For her body to reject the injection would be like her willingly condemning her brother to unrelenting suffering for as long as he lived. Even if she had to go through intense physical and psychological strain, she simply had to hold on, for the sake of her and her brother's future. For what seemed like grueling hours - which in reality was actually a few minutes - Vanya passed out on the table.

Floating in her unconscious mind, Vanya could not perceive as to whether or not she was still living or now among the dead. However, if she had a sense of perception that she could not perceive anything, than did that mean she was living? /Gah! Why must philosophical thinking be so-\\\

"Hard!"

From her rested position, Vanya had awoken with a sudden start that had completely alarmed the scientists observing. The atmosphere within the room was tense and unnerving for both her and the scientists for they were unaware of what had just happened. Vanya had awoken so quickly after the mako injection had taken complete effect, which was rather unusual for it to occur amongst the new recruits. With a concentration of about 50%, it had normally taken a recruit about half a day to wake up (if they did wake up in the end). Anything above the concentration of 50% mako energy would have taken any male more than one day to wake up after direct insertion.

"Vanya?"

At the sudden call of her name by Professor Hojo, Vanya shifted her attention towards the steadily approaching scientist. She was entirely dazed throughout the entire process for she was still attempting to recollect her thoughts of what had just recently happened or where she even was. Placing her left hand over her cubital fossa on her right arm, she felt a tube attached to her. /That's right. They gave me a mako injection. Then that means…\\\ Finally aware of the current situation, she had finally graced the head scientist with the attention he desired.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with the process?" Vanya was blinded by apprehension. Failure of her body to accept the mako injection meant that she could not work within SOLDIER as she was intended to. If she could no longer work within SOLDIER, then the thoughts of having her brother recover would forever be out of reach. However, he merely shook his head which dispersed that assumption.

"Then what?" was all she could muster.

"You simply woke up...faster than we expected. It's unlikely to have someone wake up so quickly after receiving a dosage of 78% concentration of mako energy." She shrugged. "Do you feel that there's anything wrong?" Taking out a pen and his clipboard, Professor Hojo was prepared to take note of the experiment's outcome.

"Erm...I remember floating in a black abyss." Vanya attempted to recall the events of what had happened to her when she had passed out as accurately as possible. "I didn't know whether or not I was alive, so, I guess I was just thinking so much that it hurt my head?" No matter how stupid it sounded, it was only the truth. Rubbing the back of her head with her left hand and releasing an uneasy chuckle from her lips, she could not help but feel vexation radiating from the observing scientists in the room.

Yes, it was precisely as they heard. Due to intense and unwanted trivial thinking, Vanya had awoken 30 minutes after being injected with 78% concentration of mako energy to avoid having to think any longer than she had to. It was a rather silly idea, however, there was no other reasonable explanation that could explain such an unnatural phenomenon. Thus, being injected with 78% mako energy with the addition of Jenova cells separated her from the typical 3rd class SOLDIER grunt and seated her at the level of 2nd class. Although, despite the results of the test - assuming that she had made it through the test alive and well - it was requested directly by President Shin-Ra that she be seated in 2nd class. The reasoning was vague and was promptly avoided whenever it was brought up.

Professor Hojo, after a few minutes of writing in silence, finally concluded the last of his thoughts. "How do you feel? Anything out of the ordinary? Try standing." Vanya willingly complied.

"Well, besides that fact that my head is throbbing uncontrollably, I feel physically lighter than usual." She was genuinely shocked at the lightness of her body that she had felt when she moved. Despite her body already being lithe pre-mako injection, there was this unexplainable and unnatural dexterity she had felt. Almost as if it was unnatural. It was as if she could have a barrage of bullets fired at her direction and still manage to come out unscathed, although, she was not interested in the slightest to test that theory.

"Hm." She intently watched as the professor would press the pen against his lips, shifting his attention from the clipboard to her. There was nothing much to inquire since the experiment was expected to fail utterly.

"Your eyes. The color hasn't changed."

"Isn't it supposed to?" No response. Instead, a flash of light blinded her eyes suddenly. At first, she reacted purely out of reflexes and shielded her eyes with her left hand. But, it was not necessary. Her eyes had quickly adjusted - contracting - to control the amount of light that entered her pupils.

"Fascinating!" For once, he had finally sounded enthusiastic about something that regarded herself. "Your pupils seem to contract and dilate in response to the amount of light present. Similar to the function of a cat's eye!"

"English, please."

"Basically, your eyesight have seemed to become enhanced post-mako injection."

"Ah, so, that's good right?" She cocked her head, a little confused about this 'new discovery'.

"In regards to the initial purpose and function of the mako injection, yes, it is good." There was a sense of pride present within the head scientist's voice.

"Right...So, what next?" The rush of adrenaline surging throughout Vanya's body was steadily diminishing with each passing second.

"The rest is in your hands. It is up to you to figure out what you can and cannot do. Thus, for now, we will get you into uniform." Motioning her towards the door, the door automatically slid open to reveal a certain redhead patiently waiting with his back against the wall. "He will direct you from here and forward."

"Um, sure?" Everything was happening too quickly for Vanya to truly contemplate everything. Before she knew it, she was out of the main room of the Science Department and standing in front of the familiar Turk.

"Congrats, babe." Vanya shuddered at the tone of his voice. "Can't wait to see ya in uniform." Leading her away once more, he was obviously allowing his mind to wander off into uncharted regions.

"Say, uh, Reno?"

"What's up?"

"I'm in no place to ask, but…"

"Ya sure ain't."

"..."

"I'm just kidding 'lil lady. Chill!"

Heaving a sigh of vexation, Vanya could only pinch the bridge of her nose to relieve some built up tension.

"Shouldn't the Director of SOLDIER be the one escorting me?" She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I mean, you're a Turk. Don't you have any...Turk stuff to be doing?"

At the sudden mention of Director of SOLDIER, Lazard Deusericus, Reno whipped his head back and released a boisterous laugh.

"Director Lazzy? Ha, yer a funny lass. President Shin-Ra would never let a slum-dweller like you around his 'lil boy!"

"Oh, right…" The sound of utter disappointment and defeat was blatantly obvious to anyone who had overheard their conversation. Vanya could not help but feel her pride slightly damage at the Turk's brusque comment. She was well aware of her status in comparison to the employees of the Shin-Ra Co. But to have it vocally expressed directly to her - and so blatantly at that - was utterly demoralizing.

"Don't let it get to ya though. At least we get to spend extra time together."

Vanya was an alien in the presence of those in Shin-Ra Co. She was seen as a threat and was subjected to the highest security measures implemented. They were cautious of her as she was with them; going to the largest of measures of keeping close tabs on her by putting a Turk at her side. Or, was it that the only way to tame a feral beast such as herself was to put someone just as feral and crazy as she was. Everyone was aware of her presence as she passed by. Just as she was infamous in the slums, she would paint herself a new reputation within Shin-Ra: Vanya Kraus, the 15 year-old girl that President Shin-Ra himself feared. Suddenly, Vanya would chuckle softly to herself, earning a variety of expressions in response; all ranging from curiosity to various levels of restlessness.

After various turns and a surprisingly quiet elevator ride, we had finally made it to floor level 49. The further they climbed Shin-Ra, the more grunts and less casual employees they saw. She was genuinely on SOLDIER territory at this point.

"Yer uniform was slightly modified and brought here during yer test. Should be in the fifth locker down on yer right from the door."

"Thanks."

Entering the locker room alone (surprisingly), Vanya thoroughly scrutinized the room before undressing herself. It was at this point where she finally realized her sense of smell was rather...acute. Acute to the point where it made her head throb every time she had breathed in. The rooms aroma was repulsive; the smell of soiled laundry and masculine body odor was prominent in the room. /Sheesh, I need to hurl!\\\ Pinching her nose to block the tainted oxygen from going up her nasal cavities, she proceeded to look for the fifth locker to the right of the door. There, within the confines of her locker, was the distinct uniform that all 2nd class SOLDIERs wore. However, slightly modified it was. Besides being readjusted length and width wise, the shirt was in the form of a crop top (reaching just below her breasts). Other than that, the material and the design all remained the same. Beginning to undress, Vanya wasted no time in dressing herself in the proper attire until she heard a certain redhead's voice.

"Yo, ya good babe? Can I come in?"

"I'm almost done just wait!" Vanya squealed as she tightened the belt around her lower waist, situating her uniform in place. /Now, what about my weapon?\\\ The weapon of choice for all 2nd class SOLDIERs was the standard SOLDIER sword. However, after prying deeper into the locker, something else jumped out at her. Hanging by a hook were twin daggers with a scabbard to accompany it. A light smile would surface on her visage as she easily attached the scabbard to her back. Looking into a nearby mirror, Vanya carefully observed her transformed appearance. She appeared much more professional and cleaner than her previous form. Starting now, she was officially Shin-Ra property. Heaving a long sigh, she had decided she had made Reno wait long enough. Exiting the locker room, she was greeted by lecherous eyes.

"Well? How do I look?"

"How scandalous." His tone was very suggestive as his eyes remained fixated on the amount of skin showing at her waist. For once, Reno took time in observing Vanya's various features. She was incredibly short, barely even reaching 5 feet. Her raven-hued pelage was long and wavy, however, her most prominent features were the light pink, cat-like eyes, staring back at him. She did not have the distinct coloration of 'mako-infused' eyes as all SOLDIER operatives had. She was perhaps an exception.

"Err, okay then...Where to next?"

"To the boss man."

The rest of the way to the president's office held little to no exchange between the Turk and the 2nd class SOLDIER. They walked in silence, Vanya falling short, trailing behind Reno for his strides were long and balanced. Keeping up with the tall brute would prove to be a struggle for Vanya, however, their walk was quickly cut short when Reno stopped short of a grandiose door.

"This is where we part for now." Reno pivoted away from the door without looking Vanya in the eye. "Take care of yourself, 'lil lady."

"Will do." There was not much to be said between the two Shin-Ra employees. After this moment, Vanya knew she would not be seeing Reno for awhile. Not that she minded of course. Though, she could not help but feel indebted to this redhead.

"Thanks for going out of your way. I appreciate it-"

"Who, me? Nah, I was forced to. Really didn't want to play escort today but the boss man forced me into it." Regret. That is exactly what she had felt at this instant. "After flashing me some stacks, I simply couldn't resist!" He snorted.

"Hey, Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Screw you."

No longer did Vanya feel any remorse for the redhead nor did she feel indebted to him whatsoever. With that, Vanya pushed through the grandiose doors to meet the awaiting gaze of President Shin-Ra.

Before President Shin-Ra stood a newborn 2nd class SOLDIER in the midst of his office. There was a new sense of fire brimming in her eyes as she stared at the president. Eventually, like the rest of the recruits, that fire would soon cease to exist and all their hopes and dreams would be crushed. It was merely a matter of time with this SOLDIER before him; it was practically inevitable.

"Vanya. It's good to see you. Is your dear brother well?"

"Cut the bullshit and get straight to the point, Prez. You could care less for Jericho for all I know."

"You are surprisingly more perceptive than I thought. Unlike your brother-"

"Leave Jericho out of this."

"So young and naive, as the saying goes."

"I may be young but it is futile to sway me."

"Though ignorance will be your greatest downfall."

"Enough!" Her facial features grew tense with each passing second. "I did not come here out of my own accord for you to burlesque me." There was a low snicker in response.

"Of course, let us begin our initial business. Take a seat in front of my desk." He gestured to the reclining chair in front of his polished wooden desk.

"I'd prefer to stand, if you don't mind." She assertively denied his request and simply took a few steps closer. As her boss would talk, she would remain attentive.

"Let's start with this: Do you know why you are here, standing before me, Miss Kraus?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one questioning and you answering."

"Bare with me, child." He sounded irritated at this point and his patience was starting to wear thin. Although she was apart of SOLDIER, she was still a teenager with a big attitude problem. "Now, where to start? Your brother...Or Ivor?" His lips quivered into a most devious smile.

"H-how can you speak my father's name so casually?"

"He was a most wonderful employee. So easy to manipulate.."

It was her late father's name; a name that she had not heard in a very long. Prying into her own memories, Vanya recalled the last moment she had with her father - an all too solemn moment - about five years ago. She could never her kind-hearted father being associated with this devil and his impish company. He had always kept to himself and always did good for his home in the countryside. However, to casually hear that he had - for all this time - been in cahoots with this man was unfathomable. Why had she not known of this? Was she that oblivious all that time in her younger years to never notice something amiss with her father? He had always spoken so lowly of these people and she had believed every word. But it was not until now that she thoroughly understood what he had meant. They were the lowest of people, especially this man in front of her.

"You are just like your father; easy manipulated. It was a shame that we had to remove him. He had many connections with those outside of Midgar." Her eyes flashed alarmingly as she heard the change of tone.

"You...You skeptic swine!" Vanya lashed out at him, leaping over the desk when she was suddenly stopped by an unfamiliar Turk. /When did he get here?!\\\ With one swift movement, Vanya was caught mid-air and aggressively bashed into the wooden desk. Splinters wildly flew into the air in every direction, some even piercing her body in the process. Wincing in pain, she opened her eyes to see the President's crouching figure beside her.

"Patience is virtue, girly. You should not be so quick to take action without thinking beforehand. Your father isn't as innocent as you think he is."

"Tsk…"

"It was poorly executed mission that involved zero use of tact and evasion. Your father, along with others, attempted to sabotage the reactor sitting outside the outskirts of your insignificant town."

Vanya had remembered that reactor and her she was always repeatedly told never to go near it. Infantrymen were always stationed near it, which had caused various predicaments for the townspeople. It was often that the Infantrymen would raid the village looking to procure food and other valuable-looking goods. They were a nuisance along with the reactor that had selfishly consumed Mother Nature's beauty along with its lifestream. No living creatures within the area of the reactor could inhabit it for it was infertile and tainted, thus, her village was always struggling to make the most of what was left over.

"Your reactor drained the resources of the land and put my family and friends in incessant poverty!" She rebutted. "He only did what was best for the community."

"But because of our reactors, the people of Midgar are living comfortably...for the most part. We have been able to make technical advances that humanity could not have foreseen back then!"

"Yes, but…" He was right to some degree. At the expense of others, the majority was able to survive. Those outside of Midgar could have easily migrated in and would have at least a better way of life. However, that is simply what she had assumed from the various conversations she had heard from the employees on her way to the President's office.

"Your father was spared," Vanya, for a moment, looked hopeful, "but at a large price. He sacrificed his own two children's life and labor so that he may continue living." The bald Turk that had held Vanya in a tight grasp down slowly released his grip on her arms. However, Vanya made no attempts at taking the President's life this time. She was utterly speechless at his words. "If you try to run, we'll catch up. If you try to hide, we'll only find you. There is no use in even trying. Not only do I own you, but I also have the power to either save or end your brother's life. You do need the money, don't you?"

It was true, she desperately needed the money. Her life was sold to the devil and she could no longer do anything about it. Was this really the purpose of having a child? To use them as a scapegoat if one had gotten into trouble? She was here, sitting in her boss's room, because of her father's mistake. However, she could not hate her father. It was not her way. He had done so much good to her and Jericho in her younger years but she could not help but feel eternally saddened at the fact that her fate was decided. She had no say and it only made her feel defenseless and utterly hopeless. Was this her purpose?

A/N:

Vakker - Everything seems like a jumble mess with little to no explanation to anything! However, in time as Vanya continues to go through her life, she will discover and learn things. I do want to take time in building her character and the relationships of the various characters in the Final Fantasy series. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! 3


End file.
